Tu y yo Y nuestros hijos
by Arizona G
Summary: —Lo imaginas?—Le susurro Edward .—Que cosa?—Una pequeña castaña con tus hermosos ojos, un pequeño niño igualito a mi, con mis ojos verdes, mi cabello cobrizo...


Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Tu y yo. Y nuestros hijos.

Edward sabia que su hermosa novia no creía en el matrimonio, lástima que ese no fuera su caso. A pesar de la alergia de su novia a la palabra "boda" se aventuró a proponerle matrimonio a Bella, su novia desde hace 3 años y ella le dijo que no.

No dispuesto a aceptar una negativa de su parte, se propuso convencerla de darle el tan ansiado "Si".

Intentó de todo, cenas elegantes, romanticas, arrodillarse en una librería, las cosas mas cliché y cursis que se le pasaron por la cabeza y nada. Ella simplemente seguía diciéndo que no. Incluso había llenado su auto con papelitos cursis que rezaban la leyenda "casate conmigo" entre otras cosas, ese día Bella se había enojado mucho y él se había sentido "marica" según sus palabras, por no hablar de como acabo su mano dolorida por tantos jodidos papeles llenos de tantas cursilerías. Jasper y Embry sus "mejores amigos" se habían burlado hasta cansarse de él. Jodidos idiotas.

Desesperado ante tanta negativa de parte de ella, intento convencerla con sexo y de hecho sin el también dicho sea de paso... siendo él, el mas perjudicado con la abstinencia. Bella se paseaba por el departamento en ropa interior sexy, de encaje...provocandolo, y como todo hombre al tercer día, él mismo Edward termino la abstinencia sin poder resistir más estar sin ella.

Bella había sonreído orgullosa por a ver ganado una vez más. Contenta se dedico a disfrutar de su victoria y de las caricias de su chico caliente.

Fueron pasando los días y Edward no volvió a tocar el tema del matrimonio. Lo cual la tenía relajada, aunque también algo temerosa.

Ese dia en particular Bella se encontraba en la sala leyendo su libro favorito "East Of Eden" cuando Edward llego a casa del trabajo.

Dejo su maletín en la mesita junto a la entrada y se acerco a Bella.

—Hola cariño—le saludo besando suavemente sus labios.

Bella cerro su libro, dando por terminada su lectura y poniéndose de pie dispuesta a seguirlo a la habitación.

—Hola amor. Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Como siempre cariño y el tuyo?

—Lo mismo—dijo restándole importancia—¿quieres cenar?

—La verdad no tengo hambre, ya cenaste tú?

—Si, tu hermana estuvo aquí y ceno conmigo—comento desde la cama, donde se había sentado a observarlo.

—¿Que quería Carlitos?

Carlitos era la forma "amorosa" de Edward de llamar a Tanya su hermana pelirroja, desde que vio aventuras en pañales cuando tenía 4 años.

—Vino a enseñarme toda la ropa de bebé que compro, tu hermana esta loca—Rememoro estremeciendose al recordar todas las bolsas llenas de ropa de bebé con las que había llegado su cuñada.

Al principio había sido lindo, pero cuando el contenido de las bolsas parecía no tener fin después de una hora, pensó que se volvería loca. Sumandole el hecho que Tanya no paraba de hablar de la habitacion del bebe, cunas, carriolas, zapaticos y ropa y mas ropa. Se estremecio pensando que esa noche de seguro soñaria con mamelucos, biberones, patucos y ropa de bebes y bebes persiguiéndola... Terrorífico.

La verdad sea dicha ella no es como todas esas personas que siempre que ven bebés les dan ganas de abrazarlos, mimarlos y hablar como estúpidos, ella no es asi, ni siquiera se considera maternal pero eso no quería decir que le desagradan, solo no le gustaban.

—¿Lo imaginas?—Le susurro Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Lo observó confundida, siempre le pasaba, se perdía en sus pensamientos.

—¿Que cosa?

A que hora había llegado a su lado? Se pregunto.

—Una pequeña castaña con tus hermosos ojos, un pequeño niño igualito a mi, con mis ojos verdes, mi cabello cobrizo...

—¿Eh..? ¿De que hablas?—lo interrumpió aún confundida y algo asustada por hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación.

¿No estaban hablando de Tanya?

—De nuestros hijos—Dijo como si fuera obvio.

—¿Que hijos? ¡Nosotros no tenemos hijos! —Exclamo incrédula.

—No, pero los tendremos cuando nos casemos

Y volvimos al matrimonio de nuevo, pensó exasperada.

Recargó la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos y resoplo frustrada.—No nos casaremos...

Edward hizo una mueca con sus labios. —¿Porque no te quieres casar conmigo?

Cómo dije volvemos a lo mismo, ironizó.

—Cariño...no es buen momento...—dijo cansada.

Después de la visita de Tanya lo que menos deseaba era hablar de niños. Mucho menos de boda.

Edward sabiendo que no le llevaría a nada el tema de la boda regreso al anterior.

—No te gustan los bebes— Afirmó poniendo cara triste pues siempre que el tema "niños" salía a relucir ella lucía incómoda.

—Solo no me atraen, pero se que será diferentes cuando tengamos los nuestros.

—¿Lo será?—pregunto esperanzado.

—Claro, porqué será nuestro

Edward sonrío emocionado, la esperanza naciendo de nuevo en él y la beso profundamente.

—¿Podrías escuchar sin interrumpirme?— Súplico cuando terminaron de besarse.

Bella suspiro profundamente —De acuerdo, pero estás perdiendo el tiempo...

Edward la callo con un nuevo beso y comenzó.

—La primera noche juntos en casa, Anthony (nuestro primer hijo, sí, es un varón igualito a mi como lo soñamos)

Bella realmente no había pensado nunca en tener hijos y menos en como serían pero decidió seguirle la corriente y solo preguntó. —Antonhy?

—Si, Edward Antonhy como yo

—No crees que deba tener su propio nombre, su propia identidad...

—Tienes razón, que dices de Franco?

—Franco? No. Olvidalo.

—Roberto...

—Roberto?

—Si, no te gusta?

—Si, al igual que a millones de personas que creyeron una genial idea llamar así a sus hijos.

—Bueno no te veo a ti muy interesada en buscar nombre a nuestro hijo—Protesto ofendido.

Bella arrugo su nariz incómoda.

— Ignaci?—Dijo no muy segura

Edward hace una mueca.—No

— Jayden..

—Ningun hijo mío se llamará así

Esto es una estupidez dijo interiormente ella.

—Nicolás

—Nicolás Jamie Cullen Swan—dice después de pensarlo—Suena bien, me gusta...entonces Jamie llora en la madrugada y yo no quiero despertarte, se que no es hambre, tu ya te habias encargado de alimentarlo y yo de sacarle el aire pero no consigo hacerlo dormir por mas que lo arruyo, cuando volteo tu me observas desde la puerta de la habitación del bebe y me dices que lo mesca suavemente, lo hago como tu me dices y Jamie se calma, tu sonries y yo te imitó somos un gran equipo, entonces de pronto Jamie vomita mi playera negra y tu solo te ries de mi, te acercas me besas y quitas el bebe de mis brazos para cambiarlo, esa sera nuestra primera noche como familia...después de todo no sere el encantador de bebes que te prometi cuando estábamos comprometidos...

—Nos desvelaremos muchas noches, estaremos agotados pero seremos inmensamemtes felices, todo lo recompensara cada sonrisa de nuestro bebe, cada nuevo momento juntos hará que todo valga la pena, tres años después nuestra princesa nos dará una sorpresa y vendrá en camino...

Bella trago grueso.

—Otro?

—Si, nuestra princesa...

Joder.

—Como sabes que será una niña?

—No lo sé, pero lo espero y quiero creer que así será. Tendremos nuestra parejita— Dice ilusionado.

Bebés? dos? En plural? Piensa ella para sí.

Mierda.

—Dos...—susurro, pero Edward la escucho.

—Si, por ahora...

Por ahora... Por ahora... Por ahora... Repite mareada.

Casi se siente como una sentencia.

Empieza a creer que la visita de Tanya y toda esa ropa no ha sido algo casual...

Y si era plan con maña mira que les salió al revés...

Ella hace una mueca y él lo nota.

—¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo?

¿Volvemos a lo mismo?

—No..Si..No se!—dice frustrada.

—No quieres...

—Oh vamos Edward... ya te dije que si, solo que no ahora—gruño irritada.

—Pero mas adelante...

—Ya lo vere..—Se interrumpió al verlo cabizbajo—Si mas adelante...

Cállate estúpida!

—Entonces continuaré con mi historia—dice contento—nosotros estamos durmiendo en la habitación principal, cuando de pronto entra un Nicolás de 5 añitos de la mano de Caitlyn...

Bella lo interrumpe de nuevo—¿Caytlin?

—¿No te gusta?—Pregunta Edward decepcionado.

A Bella le da tanta pena verlo así que lo único que atina a contestar es—Si suena lindo... me gusta...

La sonrisa que adorna el rostro de él es jodidamente hermosa.

—Bueno... Caytlin nuestra princesa de año y medio, ambos se suben a nuestra cama con sus lindos pijamas haciendo juego con el de nosotros, ya ves como es tradición usar pijamas de súper héroes desde que fuimos aquél día al súper y en el área de ropa estaban esos pijamas que Nicolás insistió que comparamos para todos, el cual por cierto no se quito una semana entera y lo convencimos de solo usarlo los finés de semana, con la condición de que nosotros también los usariamos.

—Desde entonces cada fin de semana es un súper héroe diferente, cosa por la que tu haces puchero pues preferirías mil veces mejor que tu pijama fuera de algún villano dado que te facinan o el soldado de invierno debido a que te encanta el actor, aun asi ese domingo nos toca Superman, Kay y tu cargan una blusa azul con la "S" en el centro y unos shorts a juego, mientras que Nico como le dice Kay y yo tenemos una playera blanca con la "S" también en el centro a juego con un pants azul...

—¿Superman? ¿Encerio?—Cuestiona incrédula.

—Lo escogió Nicolás — Se encoje de hombros restándole importancia. —Y ya deja de interrumpirme— Se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

—Vale... ¿Pero encerio? ¿Superman?

El finge no escucharla inmerso en su historia—... todos usamos el mismo pijama...fingimos estar dormidos pero somos conscientes que los niños han entrado a la habitación, sus risitas los delantan y nosotros sonreímos enternecidos cuando escuchamos a Nicolás callar a Kay, cuando la risa de él es la mas evidente.

Joder. Me dará diabetes con tanta dulzura piensa Bella.

—Edward...

—Espera, no me interrumpas. Nicolás ayuda a subir a su hermanita a la cama, y ella gatea a mi lado, tomando mi cara entre sus manitas, tratando de despertarme, Nicolás ya se a acomodado a tu lado y tu lo has rodeado con tus brazos pues es tu pequeño consentido, mi princesita sigue tratando de levantarme y tomando su pequeño cuerpesito en mis manos la levanto, obteniendo grititos alegres de su parte mientras le hago cosquillas, Nicolás y tú sueltan risitas mal dicimuladas y empezamos una guerra de cosquillas en la cama, como cada fin de semana...

—Edward encerio...

Me dará un coma diabético... Termina en su cabeza.

—El primer día de preescolar de Nicolás lloras, no puedes creer que tu bebito a crecido tanto... Lloras a un mas el día que tu niño te dice que tiene novia, no lo puedes creer, tu bebito de cinco años tiene novia!

Oh por thor que me esta haciendo este hombre?

—Porque solo hablas de Nicolás?—Reclama Bella inmersa en la historia—Y Caytlin? Eres machista.

—Oye Caytlin en mi princesa—dice ofendido—Solo que ella solo es un hermoso bebé todavía...

—Que un día crecerá y querrá salir con chicos también...

—No! Mi princesita no tendrá permiso de salir con chicos hasta los 35...

—Si tu lo dices...

—Ira a un colegio de señoritas, nada de chicos para ella

—Si yo te lo permito, estas loco ella...espera que carajos estoy haciendo? Hablo de ellos como si ya existieran!

—Existiran, los tendremos, cuando aceptes casarte conmigo...

Ese es el punto. Ella no cree en el matrimonio.

Enserio porque arruinar algo con un estupido título o papel?

Matrimonio pff.

—¿Porque cuando nos casemos? Podemos tenerlos sin casarnos...

¿Estas loca? Cierra la maldita boca. Le grita su subconsciente.

—No

—Pero...

—No

—No voy a...

Edward la interrumpió de nuevo.

—Shh...estas cansada, día duro en el trabajo eh?—no la dejo contestar— que dices si hago que te relajes en la cama, mientras te muestro como concebimos a nuestro tercer hijo...

—Tercer hijo...—pregunta escandalizada.

Le va a dar una apoplejía.

Que cree que soy? Una puta incubadora...?

—O prefieres que te cuente del día de nuestra boda, ese día es uno de mis favoritos, te ves jodidamente hermosa vestida blanco caminando por la arena... nuestra luna de miel deliciosa no abandonamos la habitación en días...

Tambien te puedo hablar de los muchos viajes que haremos juntos, pero nuestro lugar favorito será la playa donde los niños jugaran en la arena donde haremos competencias de castillos de arena dos contra dos, la mascota que le compramos a los niños... tengo muchas historias, para muchos días... por cuál quieres que empieze? Yo prefiero la primera, podemos ponerla en práctica —Susurra sugerente dejando besos mariposas por todo su cuello.

Bella tiembla de sólo pensar en otras charlas así...

—¿Si acepto casarme contigo dejaras el tema?

—Claro, porque ya no tendré que contarte nuestra historia, la escribiremos juntos.

—De acuerdo me casare contigo.

Edward sonrió triunfante. Había ganado.

—Oh por cierto, en tu tercer embarazo esperamos trillizos

—QUEEE!


End file.
